


Hell Hath No Fury, Like I do.

by InfinitySoundsxx



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, First Time, First Times, Follows the events of Fallout 4, Gun Violence, Kissing, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wastelander pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySoundsxx/pseuds/InfinitySoundsxx
Summary: Aeron is a wastelander from near the Capital wasteland who was forced to travel to post apocalyptic Boston in search for a safer life. Trying to fight through the destruction, decay, and ruins of old along side a vault dweller named Nate and a Paladin from the Brotherhood of Steel. Aeron fights not only what the wastes toss against them but the battles of humans and synths alike while trying to find her place among people at sanctuary hills. Follow along as Aeron finds diamond city, falls in love with Danse, and fights for the fate of the commonwealth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aeron is an original character of mine that I use across multiple stories and fandoms. This a story based on the POV of a lone wastelander and not a reader insert story.

Wandering the wastes wasn’t exactly all rainbows and sunshine. Dodging raider gangs, feral ghouls, or the various animals that inhabited the commonwealth was a daily chore. This was my life though. A lowly wastelander in the middle of Boston at the worst time in history. Maybe not the worst, you can’t really beat the end of the world with nuclear bombs. I’ve read the history books that I stole for a school. I’ve see the news papers. The nuclear tensions were high all those 200 years ago and now we have this mess. It’s not hard to see what happened around the very world. I was settled into a little hole in the wall. Literally, a hole in the wall. I was tucked into a busted out wall, hiding in some building. It said Cambridge on the side. She had stuck herself in. It was quiet. No ferals, radroaches, nothing. I figured this was a quiet place to stay as I worked my way towards Diamond City. I dropped my pack in the hole and pulled a board over the hole. It was dark and quiet, just what I liked. I opened my pack, taking out a lantern and turning it on. I sorted through my pack, taking out a small pillow, a book, and a can of pork’n beans along with a small hot plate at a small pot I scavenged from a run down house. I waited until the plate got hot and sat the pot on it. I stirred the can of pork’n beans and a little rad away in together to help reduce how many rads I might take in. I was usually very good at judging the dose as I never felt sick after eating any of this stuff. Sometimes I got lucky on my scavenging trips and found stuff that still tasted fresh. Like it had just been made and packaged the same day. I turned off the plate once the beans got hot enough and started eating until they were gone. I always tried to keep goid track of my activity and calories so I knew I had enough energy to run if needed. Once cool I put the hot plate back in my back and set the pan and tin side later to clean. I thought about what I could use the tin for then I remembered I needed to fix my pipe pistol. The wood was starting to splinter and fracture and I needed to hold it together. Maybe I'd find some wonderglue in the building later in the morning when there was more light. The mutants were more active at night and they liked to make wherever they settled home by stringing up the people they catch there by their intestines. Talk about a graphic scene. Blood coated the walls. I've seen places like that from a distance and it's never pretty. I settled against the wall with the pillow behind my back and opened the book I found. It was some pre-war book called Pride and Prejudice. It was well over 300 years old. I found it in a small house near Concord along with stacks of other books. They seemed to be preserved rather well as the covers weren't burned and the binding being intact. I settled in, flipping the pages as I read. I kept a dictionary I found so I could look back at the words I didn't understand. I had a moderate amount of education but when Raiders attack frequently it makes it hard to settle into a new town without fear of having to leave quickly. Fear defined too many of my days. Fear of the Raiders. Fear of the mutants. Fear of the creatures in the wastes. Fear of not having a meal. Fear of death seemed to be the norm for me. It shouldn't be. I had yet to settle that fear and settle my life. The trip from the capital wasteland was hard. After escaping the raid on my town, every day seemed like the last. I managed to hear about Diamond City, the great green jewel of the commonwealth, at a small settlement in between here and the capital. I left over a week ago from my home. We'll see how long it takes me to get to diamond city. 

I dog eared the page where I left off and closed the book. Sticking it back in my pack for the night and turned the lamp off so I could sleep. It was quiet here. I think this was a school. Maybe a college. I read what that was in the dictionary. It was a higher education school. Like to learn a specific trade. I had wondered if there was a way to get more education. Some place to learn. I wonder if all the books ever printed had been saved some place that maybe one day once civilization reorganized itself one day that we could all learn from our mistakes. I relaxed against the pillow. Drifting off to the quiet sounds of my breathing and the thought of learning. 

Soon my body started to wake up, limbs uncomfortable to stay stationary in one spot for long, brain on alert to go, to flee, to survive another day. I opened my eyes and rubbed the crusty sleep from the corners. My brain was starting to register that it was time to move. It was probably still dark outside but dawn would be fast approaching and it would be better to move now instead of at daybreak when the creatures and people started to wake. I repacked my pillow, lantern, tin can, and pot in my pack to clean and sell when I found a trader or settlement. I quietly shifted the board that covered my hide away and peaked out. Still dark as predicted. I had the advantage of dark clothes in the night. I made my way out of the room, leaving it as I found so no being could trail me and left down the hall. I did find a first aid kit with some stimpaks and rad away in it and squirreled them into a pocket. I found a side exit and hurried towards some cover. I heard the faint gurgling of a ghoul close by. They never really slept but I had seen them lay down or sit when nothing was around. I looked around for a rock or something to throw in case they got to close, and eventually found a small stone that could make a big enough noise. I creeped along the wall as the gurgling got fainter behind me, the quiet of the early morning still lingered and I knew I was going to have an easier time getting around. I got to what looked like a police station but there was a barricade around the entrance with armed guards stationed around and I didn't want to stick around to mess with them. That symbol though, it was familiar. Where have I seen that before? I didn’t pay it any attention but the imagine settled in the back of my mind. I tried to ask for help but one of the guards shooed me along. I heard the stomping of something just beyond the barricades and the gruff voice of a man speaking with one of the guards. One of the guards at the other end shouted at me to go and I hurried past, catching a glimpse of a man in a big metal suit. I think it was power armor. 

I got past the station and headed off towards the direction of Diamond city. I had crude map of Boston but no idea of where Diamond city was. I was told to follow the signs of traveling traders and settlers. They would mark on the map near some baseball field. On a map at a gas station it said Fenway Park. Some old world stadium where they played sports. I tucked the map back into a pocket in my jacket and continued down the road as I got closer to the river I stopped and hid, hearing the distant jeers and yells of raiders. There was a wreckage at the bridge and I needed to avoid this. Raiders were known to capture settlers and lone travelers and sell them as slaves for who knows what. I heard them quiet down a bit and I turned back to where I had come back from, looking towards the edge of the river. There was another bridge down the way where I was less likely to be spotted. I made a choice not to get turned into anyones slave a long time ago. 

I crept back far away enough down the road so that when I passed they wouldn’t notice me and start to shoot. I would glance over and stop if I thought I had been spotted. I passed a the back of a building and hurried into the open far enough away to beginning of the other bridge. Dodging raiders was easier to do than some of the other things that hid around the wastes. I got to the bridge, pulling out my map again to check where I was at. Not far at all. Probably an hour if continued to go south a bit then west. I’m sure as I got closer and it got a little darker I’d be able to follow the lights. They were bright even from cambridge the evening before. I tucked the map away, spotting the family sounds of turrets close buy. The green building at the end had two in front of it. One is a shopping cart on a truck and the other on top of the roof. I stopped and hid behind a car. This was going to take some planning. I needed to go down the street besides the building and there were at least three raiders standing around. I’d have to wait until it got a little darker or… I heard the found sounds of wild dogs barking the opposite way. The raiders went to investigate and now was my opportunity to sneak past the turrets. I jumped up and hurried down the end of the bridge. I kicked a rock, alerting the turrets to my presence and panicked. That will get the raiders back unless they stop thinking whatever they were shooting at was dead. They’d come to pick the pockets of the dead later. The turrets slowed then stopped. I peeked from behind the post I was hiding behind, slowly moving to a squat to be able to run. The turrets rotated back and forth searching for their target until they their timers went off. They went back to their normal standby pattern. I scanned down the road were the raiders had ventured off to, making sure they weren’t going to reappear. I shifted to run, hurrying past the first turret, the second one rotating and catching me, bullets spraying behind me against the stone wall and concrete alleyway. I got past it but not without catching a bullet to the thigh. I felt the sharp sting and the blood start to seep through my pants and down my leg. I felt against the wall past the alley opening to the road and closed my eyes, collecting my thoughts. There had been some close ones. Scratches, almost bites. But never a gun shot. I was usually fast enough.

I slid down the side of the building. I had one stimpak back this was going to need a bit more doctoring. I fished the needle out of my pocket, slamming it into my thigh, feeling pain ease. It would be enough for me to get to diamond city. I could see the lights from here. I was taking too much time sitting out in the open. The raiders probably heard the second round of turret fire and were going to investigate soon. I needed to hide some place or get close enough to diamond city that I could take out this bullet and sleep. I closed my eyes and got to my feet. A little tender but able to move. I took a few steps to fully test my leg before hurrying along as the voices of the raiders were coming back to their home. I didn’t need to get caught now. If I was lucky, I’d get caught and sold as a slave. If I wasn’t..I’d get caught and sold as food. Even worse still, they’d kill me and eat me or hang me as decoration. I had seen from afar on my travels the rotting remains of settlers, traders, and wanderers and how they were hung by their stomachs or their heads on pikes as a warning. The stench would remain long after leaving the area and I didn’t want to end up as one of those poor souls. 

I navigated the alleyways and side streets while using the lights from Diamond City as a reference. I pulled out the map and turned down a lane near a small lot. There were a few cars and trucks. I saw turrets and a man in armor. Was it baseball gear? I limped towards him, stopping when I heard the dog growls. Shit. More wild mutts. They were hairless, teeth exposed. They were stronger than their ancestors, having mutated over multiple generations to withstand the harsh environment. Raiders sometimes used them as guard dogs due to their looks and ferocity. I stood still, the bullet wound starting to pain me again and blood oozing a bit from it caused the dogs to circle. I was dead if I didn’t get the man’s attention. He might think me a raider and shoot me along with the dogs. Soon enough, I heard the buzz of a bullet whizzing by and the cry of a dog. 3 other dogs moved away from me and went towards the man, the turret backing him up and killing the dogs. I signed in relief as the man helped me to the front gate. There was a man in a blue vault suit and a woman arguing with someone over a speaker. The gate was closed and they wanted it open. The man looked over at me as I sat near the gate, then talking into the speaker and the gate opened. The woman looked over too but then hurried in and started arguing again with another man. The vault man came over and helped me inside the front gate and into diamond city. We didn’t chat about why he helped me as I soon passed out due to the pain. The stimpak had worn off and I didn’t have anything else to keep me up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regan and Aeron meet. More officially. He helps her heal and also offers her a job at sanctuary hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far!

I woke up in a daze. I vaguely remember a man in blue. How long had I been out? I needed to get up. Had I made it to Diamond City? Where was I? Where was my stuff? Who was the man in blue? I stretched and felt the ache in my leg from the bullet hole. 

“You’re lucky it didn’t get the artery or you would have been dead.”

I turned to look for the voice, “Don’t worry, Doc Sun and I patched you up. You’ll be sore for a couple of days since you tore the muscle pretty bad.”

I shifted to sit up, the effects of pain meds and having been asleep took hold, making me feel dizzy, light headed. 

“Don’t move to quick, you’ll bottom out.” He came over to steady me as I sat up, catching my breathe once I relaxed against the headboard. My vision cleared and saw the man as he went back to the table. A cup of coffee in his hand and a newspaper next to him. I heard a huff from my feet and saw a dog laying there. It didn’t look like any other wasteland dog. He was furry and looked like a dog I had seen in prewar books. He looked like a certain breed but I couldn’t remember which. 

“Good boy, dogmeat.” The man said after he took a sip of his coffee and setting down the cup for the paper. 

“Who are you?” I looked at him, questioning him and he just smiled as he read, “Just a man out of time.” I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, “You didn’t have to help me but you did..Why?” 

He dropped the paper a bit as he spoke, “Because it is the right thing to do in a world with so much wrong.” 

I stared back at him. This man had a profound message. I wonder why he left the vault. His posture seemed tense. “Well thank you. You don’t have to stay. I was actually hoping to make it to diamond city.” He shook his head, “You made it but I thought I’d stay and make sure you recovered...and possibly offer you a job.” He looked back at me then back at the paper. I raised my eyebrow at him. Me a job? What would he need? What could I offer to that job? Or offer at all?

He folded up the paper and set it on the table, taking the coffee cup, “I’ll come back tomorrow, check up on you. See what your answer is. Think about it. You’d get a place to stay. Safety, food, water, protection. Anything you need.” He pushed off from the table and headed for the door. Dogmeat lifted his head to look at him as he left. “Stay with her, dogmeat. Keep her company.” He said as he left and shut the door behind him. Dogmeat laid his head back down on the bed and looked back at me. Anything I need? A new home? Safety? Food in my belly and a warm bed at night? Who could say no to that. But why would he offer that to me? Someone he just met and barely knows? It seems weird but he did help me and save me. Maybe He’ll give me a job fixing things. Machines, buildings, power armor. I could mod weapons and fix turrets. I was real good at that back at my old home and maybe I could help fix things up. Build up a safe place for people. I closed my eyes to think of the possibilities. My leg ached and I hissed. Dogmeat whined a bit and got up, nudging my hand. I looked back at him and saw the tray on the night stand. There was a glass pitcher full of water, a tray of food, and a couple of pain pills. Dogmeat nudged the tray and I pulled the note that was stuck under it. 

“Eat, take the pain pills, drink some water and rest. You are at the dugout inn in Diamond City. Regan” He must have left this just in case he had to leave while I was still out. I gave Dogmeat a pat on the head and took the tray onto my lap. Looking over the meal he left. I didn’t realize how hungry I was. Eating canned beans and buying the occasional bits of squirrel or molerat doesn’t exactly fill as well as a good hearty meal. There was a small portion of meat some carrot and mutfruit. The meat smelled of deer but I hadn’t seen any since leaving from home. I remember bow hunting them with my dad when I was younger. I lost the bow in the raid of my town and hadn’t found or made one since. Perhaps I will once I get to this new settlement. I finished the meal and poured the water into a glass. It tasted so fresh. Clean. I had a special way to filter water but that usually didn’t take out all the radiation out of it. So I’d mix the water with some rad-away and chug away. It usually didn’t taste the best but this tasted so much better. Probably purified. I swallowed the pain pills and finished the glass of water before settling back in bed. Feeling drowsy from the pain pills and falling back asleep with Dogmeat snuggling up beside me.

I woke up hours later, the smell of cooked beef filled the room. Brahmin Steak and some cooked tato, carrot, and razor grain with mutfruit as a dessert. This time he was sitting at the table, eating as well. “Thank you,” I said. He stopped mid bite, looking at the floor but not directly at me. “You’re welcome.” He stuffed the spoon back in his mouth and chewed. 

“I’ve thought about your offer.” He continued to eat and chew. “I’m willing so long as I get to fix things. Guns, turrets, walls, cars, power armor. Anything not living.” I could sense his smile as he swallowed. 

He turned fully to look at me and nodded, “Great. Sturges needs a second pair of hands at Sanctuary Hills and you’ll get paid. You could probably make things I bring to you to scrap.” He took a sip of his water and I relaxed and continued to eat. I cut off a bit of the steak for Dogmeat and gave it to him.

“So your name is Regan? That’s an interesting name. Mine’s Aeron,” He nodded, taking another sip of the water, “It’s an old name from a long time ago.” He looked into his glass with a pensive stare. 

I raised an eyebrow, “What made you leave the vault?” That snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“I was the only survivor. We were frozen. I’m actually 32 years old.” He looked back at me. 232 years old? That’s a good joke. I shook my head, “That would make you pre-war…” 

He nodded, “I was there when the bombs dropped. I was discharged from the marines 3 months prior for medical reasons.” He ripped his fingers against his thigh. I watched and heard his knuckles thug against what sounded liked a plastic or resin. Did he have a fake leg? 

“Prosthesis. I got shot in the femur and a bad infection later they cut it off. That was two years before being honorably discharged for medical purposes. Given the technology of the time it was a state of the art leg. I was able to walk, run, do normal things, even move at the level of physically fit marine but I didn’t have the okay of my doctors to go back into active duty so they discharged me. My wife and I had spent time looking for a job for me and taking care of my son…” His eyes looked dark, tired, fearful. His posture made him seem defeated, like failure.

We sat in silence for what seemed like 20 minutes. Probably was only 5 minutes. He sat up, adjusting his posture and looked back at me. The tired look had been washed away and replaced with one of determination. “He was an infant when they took him. We were in the vault and they killed my wife to get him. I got a good look at the man but was refrozen when they left. I’m here to talk to a Nick Valentine about looking for him.”

I nodded, maybe someone knew, “I’ll help with whatever you need.” I shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I just need you to heal up enough to go back to sanctuary. I have a few friends who can help.” If I was to get to sanctuary, I was going to have to walk and get my strength back. I think I had passed by there but that was a few days ago and I didn’t tread too close not knowing who stayed there. He came to my side and helped me as I stood. Getting my balance and clearing my head to prevent getting dizzy. He helped me take a few steps then sat me down in the chair. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” He hurried out of the room and presumably out of the dugout. Where could he be going? I waited for what seemed like again 20 minutes but was only 5 and he came back in with a stick. 

“It’s a cane,” He said as he handed it to me, “To help you walk. I used one when I got better with my leg but wasn’t ready to be without support.”

He had me hold it in my opposite hand and walk. I took better steps and felt more supported. I’d probably be better in a day or two more with this. I ventured out of the room. There was a bar inside the inn. The dugout, from what Regan told me, was owned by a set of twins. Vadim owned the bar part and Vefim owned the inn part. Vadim was at the bar tending and cheered me on as I walked. His accent was thick. Regan said Russia. Russian in Boston? Maybe they the last generation of a family who had been here before the war. I’d have to ask later. 

“You deserve a drink! How about a shot of my famous moonshine!” He laughed as Regan sat down at the bar and shook his head, “No no Vadim. She needs to keep her head on straight and mixing alcohol and pain meds don’t work well together.” 

I circled back to the bar and sat down, “Sorry. I was never much of a drinker but thank you for the offer.” Vadim smiled and shook his head, “It’s alright. We were all worried about you when he dragged you in with Doctor Sun. How about nuka cola instead?”

I only ever had a nuka cola 3 times. Once on my 13th and 16th birthdays and the night before my town was raided. My dad decided to spoil me as I was growing close with a guy in our town and it was possible we’d married. But that was cut short as he was killed. I thought about it. “Thanks Vadim. I’ll take one.” 

“Excellent!” He grinned as he got the glass and a nuka cola out. “It’s nice and cold and on the house!” He poured it into a glass and set it in front of me. I licked my lips and took a sip. It tasted so good. It don’t normally get one so this was a real treat. Regan put a couple of caps down on the bar and Vadim poured him one as well. Taking his and raising it towards me, “A toast to your recovery.” I smiled and tapped my glass against his and we both took a drink. 

After spending an hour at the bar, drinking and chatting with the Bobrov brothers, Regan took me back to the room and helped me into bed. “I’ll be back in the A.M. I’ve got to do some work. We’ll see how you feel and possibly take you to sanctuary.” I nodded as Dogmeat rested his head on my waist. “Thank you, Regan. You’re really something else.” He smiled and tucked me in and gave dogmeat a couple of ear scratches and head pats before turning off the light and leaving. I eventually fell asleep to the steady breathing of Dogmeat.

The next morning I woke up. Regan was in eating some breakfast and drinking a cup of coffee. “Good morning.” I stretched a bit, not nearly as achy as I was the day before. I had walked and strengthened up a bit. “Good morning. How long have you been up?” 

He took a sip and looked at me then at the cup of coffee as he thought, “Um..since yesterday? I haven’t slept. I was planning on doing that once we get back to Sanctuary. I have a cart and horse ready to take us back so we’d be there in an hour and a half.” He took a sip and I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. “Oh that’s wonderful.” 

He nodded and finished eating his breakfast, “I got you some fresh clothes and your pack is ready to go. Just let me know if you need to do anything here in Diamond City first before we go.” I nodded and looked at the clothes then at the breakfast on the night stand. Taking the tray onto my lap and eating the noodles, radscorpion scrambled eggs, and mutfruit. It tasted pretty good. I’m sure cooking it fully takes out a good portion of the radiation out of it. I finished up and set the tray aside, grabbing the clothes. “Don’t worry I’ll step out real quick.” Regan got up and took our trays out and shut the door to give me the privacy to change. 

It was a simple flannel shirt and some jeans. They actually fit pretty well. Regan had put my dirty clothes on my pack. They looked like he had cleaned them up. I will have to think him later. I pulled on my boots and tied them up. Pulling out some of the scrap I had in my bag and opening the door, seeing Regan leaning against the wall next to the door, “Ready?”

I nodded, “I’ve got some scrap I need to sell and some supplies to buy. Then we can come back to get my pack and then scoot back to home.” He nodded and pushed himself off the wall, helping take some of the scrap and we both left the Dugout.

He guided me to the market. We passed Solomon who sold Chems. Doctor Sun how was the resident physician. Polly the butcher. There was a church. A newspaper who was run by a woman named Piper with the help of her little sister. A small school. A barber. A clothes store. Someone who looked like he played baseball and sold baseball related weapons. Bats I believe. Arturo who sold weapons, mods, and ammo. Myrna who sold anything and everything but who didn’t sell to synths. And at the center was a protectron that made and sold power noodles. He only spoke Japanese. I walked slowly with Regan, taking in the sight of Diamond City. It was something to behold. It was a thriving city. Lots of people to see and talk to. People who settled here and worked to help keep this place running. It was actually a large feat. I walked over to Myrna and sold off my scrap but not before getting quested on if I was a synth or not. I poked the caps and bought some ammo from Arturo who was kind and understanding. Gave me a discount for my first purchase. Regan carried the ammo as we walked back around the market and back to the Dugout. He helped me with my bag and his and we left. He had paid Yefim after he saved my leg. 

We left Diamond City with the promise to be back. Regan had to find Valentine first to even talk to him and he needed some help. He said his friend Preston would help him out. So we made it out front. There was a horse drawn cart a settlement close by had loaned them over to let us get to Sanctuary faster. Horses seems pretty calm. I walked up to the pair that were going to pull the cart and rubbed their noses. They seemed normal despite having eight legs each. They were huge though, hooves the size of dinner plates. 

Regan got the cart packed and patted one on the side, “They have a foal that will be ready to leave in a few months. They’ve offered to give it to sanctuary.”

My eyes lit up at the thought of having a horse. “Really?” I was like a kid at Christmas and he nodded his head back at him, “Really. We need to get you back to sanctuary and settled then I need to return the horses and cart.” 

I nodded and followed him to the ladder on the cart. Regan helping me up onto the seat and got me settled onto the cart. He took the reigns and snapped them. The horses taking off with Regan guiding them towards Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I based the horses off of Sleipnir, Odin's eight legged horse. Playing fallout 4 you'd think there would be one or two walking around since I'm pretty sure horses wouldn't have been killed off. Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeron recovers and makes it to Sanctuary with Regan and meets the rest of the Concord group. Having already impressed Preston and Sturges she seems to settle into the group nicely despite the cold demeanor of Marcy. Soon She'll find herself working to get the settlement ready for winter along with meeting more friend's of Regan.

The ride to Sanctuary Hills didn't take as long as I thought it would. The horses were surprisingly fast and made great time. Regan helped me off the seat and onto the ground.

“Welcome to Sanctuary Hills. For now this is base of operations. Let me show you around.” He started walking towards the house.

It had a massive work station on the porch. A couple of different work benches. A power armor station with a beat up suit hooked up to it. There was scrap and materials laying around. There was a small fire pit and a pot hanging over the fair just off the porch. Also a small chemistry lab set up as well. Simple but it works. He brought me into the house. There were already 5 beds set up with a few chairs and a couch set up. People's belongings set up near each of the beds. 

“This house is full but you have the chance to pick one. There are a few still standing and in pretty good shape. You may have to fix a few walls but I think you’d make it work.” He smiled at me and guided me back out to back behind the house were a few of the settlers were tending to a garden.

“Guy’s this is Aeron. She is a new settler here. She is from the capital wasteland.” He looked at me the back at the rest of them. There were four standing there. A tired old woman, a man in coveralls with a pompadour, and a husband and wife. 

“Where is Preston?” Regan looked around, seeing him come back down the street and waved him over. “Preston come meet Aeron.”

I smiled and waved back at Preston as he came over and lowered his laser musket to his side, tipping his hat at me, “Ma’am, It’s nice to meet you. Preston Garvey with the Minutemen.” 

I raised an eyebrow, “Minutemen? But that was something from hundreds of years ago.” I shifted on my feet, noticing the surprised look on Preston’s and Regan’s faces. 

“That’s right. To be ready at a minutes notice. How did you know about that?” Preston had raised his eyebrows and nodded at Regan in approval of me.

“Well I did read a lot. Managed to have a small library at the settlement I lived at before we were raided.” I looked down at the ground, trying not to relive the memory.

“Hey..I’m sorry I didn’t mean to..” I shook my head, cutting Preston off, “No it’s okay. You didn’t know. I have to move on.” Preston and Regan looked at each other.

“Well either way, You’re more than welcome here. We can always make introductions later. Let’s get you settled first.” I nodded and Regan guided me to the house across from the main one. 

He opened the door and let me in first. He let me explore the home. There was a kitchen set up in the back corner. The Stove and Fridge probably didn’t work. I wonder if I could fix it. There was a small bar set up. A front room with dusty fireplace against the wall. That would be useful. We went back to the back bedrooms. There was a bathroom, still in good condition with a sink, toilet and mirror. A small laundry room but that could be used for storage instead. I had a special way to do laundry. There was a master bedroom. Broken down furniture and wide open windows. I’d have to cover those up. Across the hall a smaller room. There was a broken down crib in the middle along with a frayed and dusty rug and a rickety table. I walked up to the crib and rubbed my fingers over the railing and the dust wound up. 

“Don’t worry. You can break down any furniture, appliances, anything. Make it your own,” Regan said as he leaned against the door frame. “How did you know about this place?” I turned back at him.

He looked down at the floor, “I lived here. This was my home before the war.” He seemed defeated and tired. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to talk about it now. I get it. You don’t want to be faced with the memories of your life before.” 

He nodded, “I lost my wife in that vault. They killed her and stole my son. Someone has to know something.” He stood tall and looked back at me, relaxing a bit but still on guard. Perhaps he never relax. Not until he has son and have some closure. I will do what I could to help him. 

 

We walked out of the house and stood there on the front sidewalk for a bit. “This is a bit different than a wooden shack. We had a table and three mattresses and a chest. Having a house that I can customize is kind of neat.” 

He nodded and smiled, “Well. I need to head back to diamond city and get the horses back. I should be back in a week. Until then..make yourself at home. Make a bed. Fix some stuff. Get to know the people.” I nodded and walked towards the garden. Regan met up with Preston to discuss something then he left. 

Preston helped me get introduced. There were the Long’s, Marcy and Jun. They had a child but lost him during a raid at their old settlement. Mama Murphy, she was a strange one, asked for some chems to help her sight. Don’t know what that was about. Then there was Sturges. He was a man after my heart. He liked to fix stuff too. He was repairing their water pump but couldn’t get it to work. I told him I’d help him fix it and he seemed delighted. Sturges showed me to the work benches. There was a weapons bench and an armor bench along with the massive work bench. All this was much more than what we had at my old home. There didn’t seem to be a lot of tools but I could make a list and scavenge later for it. First off though I needed to make a bed. I went searching the other homes and found a frame and a mattress and Sturges and I both took them back to the house. I got the bed set up and fixed where I wanted it at. I then looked around the rest of the houses. They hadn’t all be scavenged yet so there were still rugs and curtains in some of the good houses. I found a closet that had some linens in it. I took them back to the house and made the bed as well as put up the rugs and curtains on the open windows in the bedroom and one at the doorway. I’d have to make a door and some paneling soon as it was going to be winter and any opening meant freezing.

I took the rest of the linens I found and gave them to the others and offered to tend the garden for a bit. Marcy seemed appreciative and handed me her hoe and walked off towards the river. Jun had a melancholy feel about him. Not just that he lost his son. Marcy seems so cold to him too. I tilled up a row and finished up the line for a new row of carrots. I remembered that I needed to fix the water pump for them. I put the hoe back along with the the rest of the garden tools and went back to the the work bench. I’ll have to organize all this scrap later but for now I needed a wrench. 

Finding out I went to the water pump and examined it. Finding the problem instantly, I went to work on fixing the pump. Once done, I got a bucket and worked the lever until finally, the sound of water gushing out and hitting the metal bucket. Sturges came over and smiled, “Well that’s fantastic! We’ll have plenty of drinking water now.”

I nodded and smiled back at him, “I’m going to tackle all that scrap next then root through those other houses for anything salvageable.” I stuck the wrench in my pocket and started to work on the growing pile of old war items. After three hours I sorted through it all. Getting it placed in various places. The tools I had organized on the wall above the workbench. I got the clothes set in a corner, anything useful set aside until I could find a tool box or a something to put it in. This was easier than I thought. I moved on to looking through the other homes. Finding some more rugs and curtains. There were a few straw pillows as well. I brought them back to the main house. 

“Hey Sturges, I have an Idea on how to keep the houses warm during the winter. Since It’s October and it’ll be cold soon. We could first put wood panels over the windows. Then cover them with a rug or curtain then put another layer of steel over that.” 

He nodded and rubbed his chin as I folded up a rug, “That sounds like a good idea. It won’t take much on this house. It is pretty insulated. We’ll need fix the roof a bit to ward off snow but I think that will work. We’ll get your house fixed first. We’ll have Regan help when he comes back.” I nodded and stacked the rugs and curtains inside the house. “I think we’ll need another generator or two. Just in case. Something for lights. My house has a fire play and I am sure that’ll work. We’ll need to get to chopping wood soon to build up a good supply. We’ll also need to make a makeshift greenhouse but that can wait until we have more steel scrapped. Once winter sets in we’ll need to cover the plants so they don’t die from freezing.”

He nodded and looked around as if to find something, “Let’s make a list of what we need to do and we’ll get set on it in the morning. For now it’s getting dark and I’m sure we’re all hungry.”

I grabbed a stack of paper off the workbench and a pencil I found in the scrap and started to write down a list. I folded it up and stuck it back in my pocket, “I’ll help cook. We got some meat from the butcher back in diamond city to share. We have a few tato’s already and a couple of gourds. I’m sure we’ll make something mighty tasty.” I nodded and went back to my house to get the meat out of my pack. I walk back to the cooking fire and take the pot off the hook and take a small grill plate over the fire and a makeshift pan on top and set the meat on it. Sturges had cut the gourds into chunks while saving the seeds. I shifted the meat to one side and tossed the gourds onto the pan and letting them soften. Sturges cut the tatos up into slices and readied them for the pan. I grabbed a few clean plates and put a few chunks of gourd on each one. I finished cooking the meat and tato slices and placed them on the plates as well. Everyone gathered in the main house and I helped give out plates. I got quiet thank yous as everyone started to eat.

It was was quiet as everyone ate. I finished up and took my plate out to the water pump, rinsing it off. I would have to put some sort of soup on the list to clean them. This would have to do for now. Sturges brought the rest of the plates and helped me clean them. 

“Hey that wasn’t too bad. Everyone seemed to like it.” He smiled at me as we finished up and walked back to the house, “You don’t have to worry about cooking all the time. We’ll all take turns. Although, I’m not sure how good of a cook Mama Murphy is anymore.” 

He laughed a bit and I chuckled as he put the plates back on a shelf in the house. “It’s dark now. We’ve got some playing cards if you want to join in a game before bed.” 

I nodded, “Sure. I know a few card games that my dad taught me.” Everyone but Mama Murphy and Preston sat at around a small table on the floor. Suddenly a whirring sound comes from the door, “Everything looks quiet and secure, Mr. Garvey,” said a robotic voice.

“Thank you, Codsworth.” Preston nodded and I looked up at the hovering robot. “Well hello there Madam!” I watched as the robot drifted back off into the dark night. The flame at its thruster bright against the inky blackness. 

“That’s Codsworth. Regan’s Master Handy. From before the war.” Sturges said, “He makes a decent cup of tea.” He smiled back as he dealt the cards.” 

I had only ever seen one other Master Handy and it was at Diamond city. I didn’t know where they usually hung out at but I assumed most were destroyed during the bombings. I turned back to the table and grabbed my hand. We played a few games until Marcy started to yawn and told Jun they should go to bed. I rested my cards back on the table. 

“Yeah we should probably get some sleep. Regan will be back in a week and we’ll need to have a list to him by then. Plus I want to tackle the messed up houses and big enough scrap pieces set aside to fix these houses for the winter.” I nodded and got up, “I’ll be up at dawn to help. Goodnight guys.” I smiled and waved at them as they got the settled for bed. Mama Murphy had fallen asleep in her chair. 

Preston walked with me back to my new house and tipped his hat, “It’ll be really good to have you here. Sleep well, Aeron.” I smiled back at him, “You too Preston, Goodnight.” I walked into the dark house back to my bedroom. Fishing through my bag for my lantern and turning it on. I turned down the blanket on the bed and pulled out my pillow and the book I was reading before hand and settled down. I read for another 15 minutes before feeling my eyelids get heavy and my body relax on the mattress. It was good to have a mattress again. A comfortable and safe place to rest my head.

I closed my book and set it on the floor next to me and turned off the lantern. I pulled the blanket up and closed my eyes. Falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeron gets settled and starts helping around Sanctuary. Regan goes off and comes back with a Synth Detective and has her first experience with a rad storm. Regan helps her through it.

A week came had came and went. Sturges and I had gotten most of the large panels of wood and steal from the demolished houses taken apart and sorted. We had went to all the houses and gathered up any fabric we could find. Old rugs, carpet pieces, blankets, clothes and sorted them out. I even found a mechanic's jumpsuit that I could wear. We also had picked through the other empty houses and found lots of scrap and useful things. Making my list of items we needed shorter. 

I had gotten the work stations organized and we even made some shelves and storage for it all. I ended up finding a couple of guns and food. Sturges and I were writing up a list for Regan when we heard barking. Dogmeat came running up to me and panted, walking around me and sniffing my leg. I was much better than I was over a week and a half ago. I gave him a pat on the head, “I’m okay Dogmeat. Just taking a break from all the hard work.” He licked my hand and ran off. 

Regan was walking up to us and smiled, “Looks like you’ve been busy.” 

I nodded and set down the list, “Sturges and I actually got a lot accomplished this week. We’re going to prep the two inhabited houses for winter soon and I’m almost done with the list.” 

Regan smiled at me and nodded, “No worries. I have a bunch of scrap so check that list first and then I’ll take it.” 

I smiled back at him and walked over to the work bench with him and helped him sort through the various scrap he had managed to find. I happened to look over and there were a couple of new folks. A woman and a robotic man. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Regan, “Are you going to be rude and not introduce your new friends?” 

Regan looked back at me then at the two, “Oh yeah crap! Sorry! This is Piper and that is Nick Valentine. He is the guy I was looking for to help me find my son. We’re having to do a few things before we look for him but Piper offered to come here for a while and help out as she could.”

I nodded and walked over and shook Piper’s hand, “Welcome. We’ll get another bed set up and you can stay in the house over there.” I pointed to the house I was staying in and she nodded, “Thank you so much. So you’re the girl from the gate aren’t you?” 

Girl from the gate? What did she mean? “I saw you that night I met Regan here. He helped you in but you had passed out. I was wondering about you.” 

Oh! She must have been there. “Well I’m doing better now. Leg’s healed up enough and I’m working again. Not having to run.” She nodded and smiled, “Well I’m glad you’re better.” 

I nodded as she went to look around. The robotic man had finished a cigarette and had flicked it away. I was unsure how he could smoke but I didn’t question it. His right hand was all metal and he looked pretty beat up. “I’m Aeron. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Valentine.” He nodded and gave me a small smile in return. “It’s a pleasure. I see you’ve met our old world hero here. Seems like he’s in the saving people business.” I nodded, “Yeah. It’s a long story that I’ll regale you with the story some other time. Can I ask…” 

He gave me a questioning look, “I’m a synth. A generation two model. Except I was thrown out in the garbage.” He pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. “I’ll regale you with the story when we have more time.” 

I nodded, “Until then. Do you need a bed for when you’re here?” He shook his head, “The benefit of being a synth is I don’t need to sleep. Thanks for the offer though kid.” 

“You’re welcome. You may not need to sleep but it doesn’t hurt to rest once in awhile.” He gave me a look as if he was surprised but the effect was a little bit lost since he didn’t have eyebrows. 

I gave him a small wave and grabbed my list and went through what Regan had brought back. I scratched off a few things and finished up writing what we needed and folded it up and gave it to him. 

“Don’t rush. It’s still pretty decent and I don’t think we’ll get snow for at least another few weeks.” He nodded and tucked the list in a pocket in his armor. 

“I’ll be back in a week and a half. I need to do some running around with Nick around Diamond City then we’ll be looking for my son. I have a good feeling I’ll find him.” Dogmeat was chasing after Codsworth and introduced himself to Nick and Piper. 

Regan went through his pack and gave me a package of meat for us. “This should help for a few days. I met a trader that can come by here once a week and she may have some stuff we need.” 

I nodded, “I have a few caps stored away and we found some looking through the houses. There are a couple of safes in a couple of the houses and I finally got the tool I needed.”

He raised an eyebrow, “A screw driver. I was pretty good at picking locks as a kid and I use bobby pins and a screw driver.” I grinned back at him and He looked back impressed over it. 

“I’m also pretty good at hunting. I just need to find a good piece of wood for the bow and make some arrows there are plenty of rocks in the river.” He nodded, “Let me know if you need anything for those arrows.” 

His pipboy started to beep and He looked up at the sky. I started to feel kind of sick to my stomach. “Rad storm!” I heard someone shout. I didn’t know what this was and I started to panic a bit. Sensing this, Regan put an arm around my shoulder and helped me inside, “Don’t worry. They’re scary but don’t last for very long. Maybe an hour, an hour and a half tops. I was scared the first time I went through one.” I was tense as the thunder started to crackle through the air. You could feel the radiation in the air. It was much better once we got inside and the door was closed. I sat in the hall beside Regan and he held my hand and quietly talked me through it. No one questioned it. Regan was just that kind of person.

I calmed down as he talked to me about his old life. He told me a story about him as a kid and playing baseball and going to Diamond City when it was Fenway park. He talked about how when he was in school he was the class clown. He told me about how his parents had a massive book collection but all he wanted to do was read comics. Dogmeat was lying next to me with his head on my lap. The feeling of his steady breathing centered me back and let me focus on something other than the storm outside. 

What seemed like forever was actually only an hour later and the Storm had dissipated and the sun was back out. Regan had me stay on the floor and he went and grabbed something out of his pack. A can of purified water. I took a sip and it tasted so clean and fresh. It helped ease my stomach. 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” He nodded and rubbed my shoulder. “Like I said. They’re scary but you get used to them if you find your center.” I smiled back at him and finished off the water. I got up and walked back out into the sun and looked around. “Well no damage so that’s something.” Regan followed me out and Dogmeat jumped around and started chasing something. “You going to be okay?” 

I nodded, “Yeah I’m settled now and I have a list of things to do.” He smiled back at me, “Alright. You and Preston hold down the fort.”

He went back to the bench and grabbed his pack. Patting Dogmeat’s head and walking down the street back towards the edge of the settlement with Nick. I watched them walk until they were over the bridge and Piper scooted over to me with a big smile on her face, “He sure is cute isn’t he?” 

“Cutest dog I’ve ever seen.” I looked back at her and smirked. She gave me a slight pout, “You can’t tell me Regan isn’t a handsome fellow.” 

I nodded a bit, “It’s a little old for me.” I could feel Piper’s eyes roll. “Oh come on.” She followed me around as I organized what Regan brought back and went to the piles of wood and metal.

“He saved your life. You tell me you don’t think of him in any romantic way.” She gestured vaguely like someone humping air. 

I stared at her for a few minutes, “No. I don’t think of him that way. I’ve only ever thought of someone that way but he died and I’m more worried about getting these houses ready for winter.” I went towards the metal pile, “That reminds me we need to get you a bed.”

She pouted and slouched defeated but for a moment before hurrying over, “Well..there has to be a story there. Tell me how you came to be here.” I looked through the pieces, “There has to be a bed frame here.”

“Hello! Aeron. Story time. The public wants to know. Diamond City was buzzing about you when they saw you dragged into the city and they don’t know anything about you. Let alone Blue.” I stopped and raised an eyebrow.

“You want to do a story about me?” She nodded excitedly, a pencil and pad of paper in her hand, “Oh..um..I came here from the capitol wasteland because my town got raided and burned.” I shrugged.

“That’s not much of a story.” Of course it’s not much of a story. Why would I want to be in a story, I thought to myself. She tucked the pencil and paper back in her pocket and helped me look for the frame.

“I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t expect to be asked for my life story. I’m just a settler. I came here because I had nowhere to go. I didn’t expect to get shot then saved by a 242 year old man…”  
I finally found the frame and Piper helped me take it back to the house and we set it in the back room. “I’m going to start working on the fridge and stove. I can probably get them to work after we get a generator hooked up to the house and electric running again.”

She nodded and walked me as I left. “There has to be a story there. I can at least mention it in Blue’s story.” She tapped her chin and started getting her room organized.

A day later, Sturges and I were working on cutting the metal to fit the windows. Regan had found a measuring tape and it made things a whole lot easier. Having a cutting tool made this easier. Sturges and I got enough pieces measured and cut to fit in each of the open windows and panels. We set them by each window for the two houses and we had enough leftover for two more houses. Regan would probably bring more friends soon along with his son. Speaking of which where was he going to stay? He let me take his house. Perhaps he would leave the commonwealth after he found his son. I’d have to ask later when things settle down. We decided to fix a third house just in case and we had a few mattresses left for another three beds. We’ll have to find ways to make some beds after that if we got more settlers here. 

We gathered enough wood as well from the broken houses to fix the roofs and windows as well. We got started putting the metal panel on the outside. We figured out a way to make it hinge so that way come summer we’d have open windows for breezes. It was surprising easy as we got them up. We finally finished the first house when we got to the second one. It needed panels on the main bedroom and we hinged them so they could stay open for the time being. 

It was getting dark and Piper had taken it upon herself to cook dinner for us. It happened to be pretty good actually. We all played some cards until it was time for bed and Piper and I walked back to the house. 

“How about Sturges? That accent is something else?” I rolled my eyes, “Oh Piper. I’ll let you know when I finally fall in love.” She gave a slight squeal. That’ll be the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment. Constructive Criticism welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regan goes on another mission. Comes back in a suit of armor along with a familiar face. Paladin Danse joins the group of misfits. Soon Deacon joins the mix and tensions are increased as Danse has taken a shining to Aeron the mechanic and Deacon loves to flirt. Winter is coming soon and Aeron, Regan, and Danse go to on a mission to find some last minute supplies.

It was three weeks later before Regan had come back. Nick had come with Dogmeat but no Regan. He said that he went off to find some blimp. A blimp? What in the heck was that. I was sitting at the power armor station. Fixing the left hip when I heard the faint clang of metal on concrete. This time there were two pairs. I ignored it. One was probably a new friend of his that he brought to stay. Another mouth to feed. Another bed to make. This one could probably help defend the perimeter and give Preston a break. I picked up the welding torch and pulled down my mask and went to debriding the hip of any metal spurs and junk. The Clanging got closer to the house and I finished metaling down a pretty big spur. I pushed my mask off and got up to meet him, “Bought time you go back. Did you find your son?” I said as I turned and pulled a rag from a pocket on my jumpsuit. I looked up at the man who had come up to the house but it wasn’t Regan. This man had a different set of eyes. He looked me up and down then back at the Power Armor suit and gave me a slight nod before turning back to Regan who was emptying out his pack on the workbench. 

“Well that was weird.” I turned back to the power armor and grabbed a wrench and trying to loosen a screw on a plate. I heard Regan talking to the new man. “That’s Aeron. She’s our resident mechanic. She’s pretty handy with a laser rifle and a socket wrench.”

I could feel eyes on me and looked back at the two, tipping my wrench at them. “You’ve got quite a collection of settlers here, Knight.” 

“Well it’s not much but it’s a home. This is Paladin Danse with the Brotherhood of Steel.” I’ve heard that voice before. That man was from the police station. “You were at the police station in cambridge...I was trying to find help from there but got shooed away.”

The Paladin looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. “I apologize. We were under strict orders. Usually we would have helped a civilian.” I shrugged and went back to the workbench to look through what Regan bought. “Oh great a circuit board! I need that.” I grabbed one of the three he had found and went back to the power armor station and opened up a panel on the side of the torso. Danse looked impressed as he watched me fix the circuitry in. I grabbed the soldering iron and fixed it in. “Good as new. I fixed the left hip and right shoulder. They were pretty rusty and full of spurs.”

Regan came over and inspected the work. “Great. Do you think you could fix the helmet on this one? I got it from the brotherhood but it’s not fitting quite right.” 

“I don’t think a civilian should work on brotherhood property..” Danse interrupted as I inspected the helmet. “Here’s the problem. I can fix this right away.” Danse glowered a bit as I took the helmet over to a bench and pulled my mask down and taking the welding torch to it.

“Don’t get a hard on buddy.” I heard Regan say as he patted Danse’s shoulder. He was watching me intently as I finished the helmet and cleaned it up. “It should fit now. Try it out.” I tossed it over to Regan who caught it and put it on. “Perfect.” Danse tried not to look impressed and failed. “Well that still doesn’t give you the okay to fix them anytime you’d like.”

I shrugged and turned off my tools. “I’ll make another power armor station tomorrow. We’ve got all the houses finished for winter and I assume you’ll need a bed here Mr. Paladin. So We’ll get you set up in my house for the time being. I think it’s going to be a long winter but we’re prepared.” 

He gave me a bit of a glare then looked at Regan who was simply chuckling, “She’s not your subordinate so you can’t boss her around.” He shrugged, although the effect was lost due to the suit. Dance simply nodded curtly, “Yes I’ll need a bed.”

“Perfect there is enough room in my bedroom for a second one. We can put it in there and make you a box for personal belongings if you need it.” Before he could protest, I was already off getting a mattress moved to the house. 

Regan had stayed a while the next few days. Although he never spent the night here. He said he had a place close by and had it ready for winter. I was skeptical but he reassured me, along with Preston that he’d be fine if he got caught in a storm. Regan had asked Danse to stay here for a while as he was going through boston for a few things and would be back in a week. Danse didn’t seem pleased but stayed. Regan told him to watch out for things. I bet he assumed guard us as he seemed to walk the perimeter pretty regularly. I was fixing the power armor station for Regan’s brotherhood suit and I could feel eyes on me but whenever I looked no one was faced my direction and were hard at work. Or appeared to be. I ignored it and continued on with my work. Danse never really seemed to sleep either. Come night time you could still hear him stomping around the settlement. It made it hard to sleep. The bed was ready for when he decided to take a break. 

Regan came back with another friend in tow. He wore sunglasses and had his hair up like a pompadour. He seemed very confidence in himself. Although, he never looked the same twice. There were several arguments between Danse and this new guy Deacon. Especially when they were both here at the same time. It was almost Christmas and it was getting colder. I wanted to make some turrets for some blind spots for when we were shut in but we didn’t have enough of the circuitry for me to make them.

Regan and Danse were about for couple of days and were talking logistics and Deacon was bothering me with some story. Danse and I had gotten to know each other. When he wasn’t helping guard the settlement we talked shop. He was from the capital wasteland as well. Him and his friend were junkers that lived in rivet city. I had heard of it. It was a town an hour away from mine and we would frequently trade with them. I even went once to look for books to further my own self education. Danse didn’t seem pleased whenever Deacon and I would talk. 

I pushed myself into their conversation, “Guys. I need to go with you. There are a few last minute things we need before this first snowfall hits and I need to get away from here for a while.”

Danse frowned and looked back at Regan, “Absolutely not. It’s dangerous out there and we don’t need to lose a civilian.” Regan just kept quiet. Watching the two of us go at it. 

I turned to face Danse. “Need I remind you. I made it down here by myself in 6 days.” 

Regan pursed his lips as he continued to watch us fight.

“Well Plenty of people do that but that doesn’t make it any less dangerous for you to go out.”

“But I’ll have a gun and you two. Plus I’m very sneaky.”  
“Oh for heaven’s sake kiss already.” Regan laughed at us.

I looked back at him, “Kiss who? Him?!”

“Are you out of your mind, Knight?” Danse had turned back to Regan. 

Regan was just leaning against his power armor suit, laughing to himself. “You too don’t realize it but the way you look at each other when you think the other isn’t looking is quite comical. You should really just confess your feelings and the three of us can hit the road.”

I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed, “I’m going to grab my pack.” I turned and walked towards the house, “And that’s not an admission of anything!” I shouted back to them.

Danse rounded on Regan. “She can’t come with us. She’ll get hurt or killed.”

Regan just shrugged and put a hand on his shoulder, “Sounds like she’s coming with us. You might as well just get over it and talk with her Privately when we get back.”

Danse glowered and huffed a bit, Storming off towards the garden while he waited as Regan got in his power armor suit and I came back with my pack. 

Regan looked back at me and just chuckled as we went to retrieve Danse to get going. Regan and I walked along and Danse followed after. “This storm is going to be here in a week and a half. I have the turrets set up I just need a few military grade circuit boards. Plus we need to stock up on some food. I’ve been reading books and it seems like we’ll get hit and if we don’t have food it’ll be rough.”

Regan nodded, “Yeah. I’ve got my place ready but if I get stuck-” 

 

“We’ve got sleeping bags made up and ready. Both houses have been set up for fireplaces for warmth and for food. So don’t worry. If you get stuck, you’ll have a bed, food, and warmth.” He smiled back at me.

“I’m sure glad you came down here then.” I nodded, kicking a few rocks as I walked. “I am too. I could have stayed up in the capital but this was a better idea.”

Danse remained silent as we walked. Listening for danger and to us. We were headed to a small military base close by. It would have the circuit boards and probably the food on my list along with anything worthwhile. We had a couple of miles to go before getting there. Regan and I talked about our past. I mostly talked about my past and myself. Regan was continue to listen. I wasn’t sure about Danse.

“I’m enjoying it here. I’m keeping busy. Making new friends. It’s pretty nice. It’d be nice if I had more books.” I looked up at the sun as we walked. 

“What kind of books?” Regan looked back at him then glancing back at Danse who was trying not to look back at me. Keeping his eyes elsewhere.

“Any really. I read a lot of technical manuals as a kid along side fairy tale stories. We had a nice little library at my old home. We would scavenge books or trade when we went to town or when a trader came by.” I kicked another rock, “My father put a high price on education despite it being the wasteland.”

We stopped for a second to drink some water and get some protein. I closed my eyes and took in the sunshine. It might be the last for a while. It chilly out. Luckily, Regan had brought some winter coats just in case. Their armor suits kept their body temperature regulated, unfortunately I couldn’t without appropriate clothes. The sun felt good on my face. Regan was looking around to see where we were at then at the pipboy on his arm. Danse happened to be looking at me, quietly thinking to himself.

I opened my eye and turned back to Regan. “Looks like we have a mile and a half to go. We should be there in about an hour give or take.” I nodded and started back down the road.

“We’ll search the building. Spend the night then be back the next day. Should give you plenty of time to fix the turrets.” Danse finally piped in. 

“I looked back at him and raised my eyebrows, “Well look at you being all helpful.” He rolled his eyes and looked off to the side, grumbling quietly.

“Seriously when we get back you two need to have a talk because I swear I have seen him stare at your ass more than I have ever seen a man stare at another woman’s ass before. I think he wears that suit to keep from showing off the boner he gets from you working on guns or hell anything.”

I couldn’t help but blush. I couldn’t shove him because of the suit. This was bullshit to be honest. Calling him out like that.

“That’s insubordination, Knight.” Danse finally said. Regan had a habit of letting his hubris show. Almost so much so that it angers people around him. I think it’s a defence over his own depression. Act and appear tough, no one knows how bad you’re hurting on the side because they’re too distracted by all the amazing things he’s doing to see he needs a break. I could tell. He was trying do something good for someone else. 

“Write me up if you want but I don’t care. You two can’t deny. You like each other. It’s going to be explosive I swear.”  
“Enough.” I said and smacked his arm with the butt of my rifle. “You’re embarrassing him.” 

Regan laughed loudly this time, “I think he can handle it. Loosen up big guy.”

Danse huffed and we continued on until we got to location. It was a military bunker. We got the door opened and took an elevator down into it. Searching room by room. It wasn’t that big of a bunker according to the scans on his pipboy. We found several stimpacks, bottle caps, ammo, a few rad-aways pouches. We got to a control room with several machines and computers around the walls. I walked over to one and popped open a metal panel and pulled out a circuit board. I went along to all the other machines and did the same. Stuffing the boards into my bag. 

We found a few chems, military grade duct tape, tons of wonderglue, a couple of biometric scanners, tons of fuses. We kept searching. We found a kitchen and mess hall. I gathered up all the silverware I could find, stuffing them in a pocket on my bag. We looked through the fridges and freezer. There were several boxes of different canned and boxed food. We ended up finding a doily to take the boxes out and back home. That would help a lot. We ended up searching a bit more and found a med bay. There were more medical supplies in there and we ended up getting as much as we could carry and put in a couple of duffle bags and on the doily. There were beds here and Regan checked his pipboy and it was getting late so we ended up using the beds in the medbay for the night. We secured the door and got settled. I pulled out my hot plate and started cooking up a piece of radstag for the three of us. We sat in silence as we ate and I cleaned up and put the hot plate back in my pack. I sat on one of the beds and looked back at the ceiling. Danse and Regan had taken off their suits and had them against the door so that way no one could get in. Regan was cleaning his handgun and Danse was doing some exercises. I hadn’t seen him out of his armor before. This wasn’t going to be good for me.

I will admit. Danse was a handsome fellow. Although his personality could use some shining up. He wasn’t exactly prince charming. He was very harsh on the outside and had a strong dislike for anything not human or brotherhood related. Though, I’m not sure all that is so sincere about it all. We had talked a few times when I was working and he wasn’t the one guarding. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and he had it stripped down to his waist and wrapped around him. He didn’t have anything else on. He had dark chest hair that traveled down to his belly button and beyond. I blushed and flopped back onto my bed. Turning over to look at the wall. Danse was grunting as he stretched and moved. This wasn’t fair. He was doing this because he knew Regan was there. He would probably ignore me if it was just us.

“We’ll need to find a wagon or something to move these easier.” Regan said as he laid his gun next to him on the bed and looked back at Danse who was wiping the sweat off his face.

“I’m surprised our little mechanic hasn’t fixed a truck or a car.” 

“I don’t have a way to lift the car or truck. Besides. Flat tires.” I shrugged, “We need that horse from that settlement. Then we can make a cart for easier travel and trading.”  
Danse nodded a bit, “That does make more sense.” “I’m sure you could fix a vehicle if you really wanted to.”

“I can. Just hasn’t been high on my list of priorities.” I gave him a playful glare. “I need to get cleaned up. Watch don’t watch. I don’t care.”

I sat up on the side of the bed, back facing the two men. Two could play this game. I pulled off the winter jacket and slowly stripped off the rest of my clothes except underwear. I had a found a clean rag, soap, and some clean water take a spit bath. I still needed to work on a working shower back at sanctuary. I could feel eyes on me. 

“Jesus Danse. Hide your hard on!” Regan laughed back at him. “Shut up, Barnes.” Danse replied back. 

I looked back at them over my shoulder and huffed a bit, “Jesus have neither of you seen a naked woman before. “Uh I have a kid so yes. Yes I have.” Regan rolled his eyes back at me. “Plus I’m not the one that is staring.”

“I need to take a walk.” Danse sat up. 

“We’re stuck in here for a night remember? Just turn the other way and think about..Iunno..Maxson in a dress or something.” Regan laughed again and I heard the thud of a rock against the wall. 

I had gotten the wash cloth wet and got it soapy. “I swear you both are little boys.” I started to wash off. There was dirt and grime built up on my skin and it felt good to at least get some of it down. I finished up and put my clothes back on. They’ll get washed sooner or later. I had such a long list of things I wanted to make and do around the settlement. I’ll have to make a detailed list during the storm. We had found plenty to do while we were shut in from a storm.

I set the washcloth and soap to drive over night and lay back down. Pulling my coat on as a blanket, I turned my back towards the two of them and closed my eyes. “Goodnight guys.”

Regan was already asleep and Danse replied softly, “Goodnight Aeron…” Danse had turned to face me. Watching me until we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and Comment. Constructive Criticism is welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio gets back in time for winters first snow storm. Stuck inside the group has to make due until its over.

We woke up and packed up. Finding a small cart and packing up the supplies we found. I pulled the cart and with Regan leading and Danse following after me to keep a look out. We got back on the road and headed back towards home. “We should be home in a few hours. We have time to spare.” 

“Of course we do. I knew we would. I’ve been reading old books and this is normally when heavy snows start coming around. It’ll be worse because of the radiation.” We walked along, avoiding cracks in the asphalt. 

“I remember the snow falls in the capital. They were pretty. Quiet. We’d get shut in for a couple of days each new snowfall. We’d pack the snow around the walls and then whatever was left we’d purify. So we’d have plenty of water.”

“I remember as well. At the walls of the Citadel, you could see for miles. It was very quiet. Not a lot of people were active during the winter.” Danse responded back. 

We kept walking on. The sound of the carts wheels going along. They hadn’t been oiled in years. I could fix that later. We kept passing cars that Danse thought I could fix. I asked him each time what his plan was to get them back home. He’s grumble a bit and go quiet until he spotted another car. “Once you figure out a way to get one back then we’ll talk.”

Regan just laughed. “I’m sure you could do it.”

We stopped halfway to home and took a drink of water. I needed to make a couple of purifiers for the river and lake. We could give them out or sell what extra water we had. 

“Hey Aeron, do you think you could fix this?” Danse was standing next to what looked like an old motorcycle. 

“You’re really gonna ask me that?” I looked at him incredulously, “I can fix almost anything right the right tools.” 

“We’ll come back for it once we get that cart built. This will be easier to transport than a full sized car,” Regan said as he walked over to look back at the motorcycle. “I had a buddy that had one of these. He wrecked it of course doing something stupid to impress his boyfriend.”

“Well was he?” I looked back at him. Usually people weren’t impressed over stuff like that.

“No really. He broke his arm and the hospital bill for it was ridiculous. He was less than impressed with that.”

I snorted and went back to the cart, “Well I wouldn’t be either. Any way we need to get back on the road before it gets dark.” 

We got back to walking. I hummed a soft song my mom had taught me. The two men listened quietly as I sang. I didn’t seem to take as long to get back after. We pulled the cart up to the man house and started loading stuff off. I pulled out the supplies in my pack and took out the circuit boards. I took them apart and went to the various turrets I had set up and got them activated. Nick had helped me get them all set up on a system on the computer so it could alert us if something set them off. Hopefully we wouldn’t have to use it during the storm. Regan had decided to stay with us during the storm and we got a bed roll set up in my bedroom along with Danse’s bed. It was another few days before the sky got dark and it got even colder. We shut all the windows and locked them to keep the heat in. I made sure we had enough wood at each house before we got shut in. And it was a rough storm. The wind blew hard and shook the house at times. I didn’t know how the other house was fairing but we stayed gathered in the living room and kitchen area as the storm howled on. We had found a few packs of cards and we had found a few different board games. 

We had found one that Regan had told us about. It was called monopoly and he said if you didn’t hate your friends after you weren’t playing it right. We sat around the board and got started. 3 hours later Danse had almost strangled Deacon and Regan and I had to pull them apart. Piper, Preston, and Nick seemed pretty entertained by it. 

I dragged Danse into the hall to get him to calm down, “Jesus, It’s just a game.”

Danse closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, “I know. It was foolish to over react like that.” 

I smiled and gave his arm a light pat, “Don't worry about it. Regan is laughing it up in there. I'm sure that's a standard reaction to the game.” 

He nodded, “I'm going to go lay down for a while.” 

He pulled away from me and walked back to the back room and fled behind the curtain. I sighed a bit and went back to join the others.

“I'm sure he's sorry and apologize later.” I sat back down and piper was giving me a smirk. 

“Nah the big tin can doesn't have to worry about it.” Deacon had laughed and Regan was trying to keep his composure. 

“Well any who. I think that is enough monopoly for now. Anyone hungry?” I got back up and went to the kitchen, getting some food ready for everyone. Dogmeat had made himself comfortable on the board after we had given up.

Everyone started to trade stories of their lives. Deacon seemed to embellish his quite a bit. I got dinner finished and gave everyone a plate. I took Danse’s back along with mine.

“Danse, I made some dinner.” He was sitting quietly on his bed reading and I held out the plate. He looked back at me then at the plate and closed his book, dog earing a page to remember where he was. He put it to the side and took the plate from me. I sat down at the end of his bed and started to eat as well. “Deacon is fine by the way. He’s not mad.” He nodded a bit as he chewed.

We at in silence and set the plates aside.

“I’ve been thinking. This is very inappropriate. It’s a good feeling but it frightens me all the same. Having a bond with someone then losing them. It changes you.” 

I looked at him questioningly, “Who are you losing?”

“I had a friend in rivet city. We sold junk together. When the brotherhood of steel came through we both joined up. He had gone on a mission and hadn’t checked in. I took a group to find him and he had been turned into one of those abominations. A super mutant.”

He had looked down at the bed and frowned, “I don’t want to go through that again.”

I rested a hand on his, “It would never be that way with me. I care about you too much to let that happen.”

He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows in surprise. His eyes darted off to the side and he seemed to shrink from his normal dominant and confident attitude. We sat in silence. My hand resting on his. This was a bad idea. Admitting my feelings.

“I...I didn’t know you felt that strongly about our...well..about us.” He finally looked back at me. I was nervous. I pulled my hand back and bit my lip. He was going to let me down easy.

“I’m sorry if I seem..,” He put a hand on my arm, “confused. You’ve certainly given me something to think about.” He offered me a shy smile and I returned it. Slow. We’ll have to take this low.

“How about we go back in and join everyone else. I’m sure they’re wondering what we’re up to and I’m sure they’ll make fun of us for it.” I nodded a bit and got up, grabbing our plates and followed him out.

Piper looked at me excitedly then pouted a bit when I shook my head. I gathered up all the plates and worked on getting the dishes cleaned with Danse’s help. He wasn’t such a hard ass when he wanted to be.

It was getting dark outside and everyone was ready to turn in for the night. Bedrolls got laid out and lights turned off except for the glow of the fire. Since Nick didn’t sleep he would stay watchful and keep the fire going for heat. Danse, Regan, and I went back to our room and got settled. I crawled onto my bed and curled up under the covers. Jumping a bit when Dogmeat laid at my feet. I gave him a head pat and he gave a soft huff. He was probably going crazy being stuck inside. The storm was dying down because the howling was less frequent and loud. I’m sure by the day after tomorrow we could get out and check on each other. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep to the sound of Danse and Regan’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment. Constructive Criticism welcome


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming soon and Regan has the bright idea to go shopping for presents in Diamond City. Regan, Danse, and Aeron head to Diamond city for shopping. Things grow more intense between Danse and Aeron but Danse messes up and ends up letting a drunk Aeron walk out into the cold after getting a bottle smashed over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long. I have been stuck with writer's block. This chapter is a little long too as I believe on my google doc it is 8 pages long. I hope you enjoy. As always comment, like, etc. <3

Two days later when the storm had stopped. We all got out and started cleaning off the turrets and generators and the water pump. I made sure that we got it covered so it didn’t freeze over. Danse and Regan used their suits to help clear off a path for the houses and for a trader to get to us. Piper wouldn’t leave me alone. She would ask what Danse I did two nights ago and all I said was eat. She didn’t believe me but when I finally told her that I’d tell her if anything was official she finally seemed satisfied and went off to help shovel snow. 

I got the turrets cleaned off and made sure they stayed running. I checked our supplies, the workbenches and that everything was accounted for. No one trespassed. Duh I thought, there would be footprints. Everyone in the other house was okay. They had a little food left. We would need to go hunt soon. I decided to set up some traps later in the spring to help out and I still needed to make a good bow. I could work on making the arrowheads during the next storm. Regan ran up to me as I was clearing off the snow off the covering for our garden.

“Aeron Aeron! Do you know what is going on next week?” He smiled back at me.

“Uh not really... “ I checked the anchors to make sure they hadn’t lifted out of the ground and let snow in.

“Seriously? No one else knows either. Next week is Christmas!” I could tell he was excited but I had no idea what Christmas was. 

“What is it exactly?” I stood up and finished clearing off the covering as he followed.

“Well, It’s partly a religious holiday. Mostly gift giving. We would need a tree and Christmas lights..I think there are some hidden in my old house actually.” 

“I think I read about that. We would decorate but we usually didn’t have enough money for presents.” 

He frowned a bit, “We didn’t get to celebrate Shaun’s first Christmas.” 

I put a hand on his arm, “Hey it sounds like a good idea. We can tell everyone we make a list and go to Diamond City for stuff. Then set up a tree and make a big dinner. I think everyone would like that.”

Regan smiled and ruffled my hair, “I’m sure glad you didn’t die.” 

“I’m sure glad I didn’t either.” I fixed my hair and went back to see everyone standing around talking. 

Regan had followed and explained what was going to happen. Everyone rushed off to go make a list of gifts they wanted to give. “Danse and Aeron will you come with me to Diamond City and we’ll haul all this stuff back. There is something I need to run and get at a settlement near there.”

I nodded and Danse agreed to come. He hadn’t been to Diamond City and I’m sure it would be an experience for him. I collected all of the lists and stuffed them in my bag. Regan went into the house and found his decorations in the basement. I didn’t even know there was a basement. Apparently, he had hidden it well. He had gotten them out and smiled at the box. 

“We’ll get the supplies, come back, and make everything up. It’ll be nice. I’m excited about this.” Regan smiled at us as he set the box back at the workbench.

“Your excitement is catching. I haven’t seen Danse smile ever.” I joked as we hit the road. 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. I can smile. It just seems like a good reason to celebrate. Family. Loved ones. All together in merriment.” 

I had to agree. Other than the religion part it seems like a good reason just to be together. We continued on and got to Diamond City by the end of the day. Regan had bought at the house at Diamond City and we ended up staying there for a night. There was one bed, couple of small couches. Regan let me have the bed as the two of them slept on the couches. I laid there for a while, staring at the plan walls. I heard the soft snores of the two men downstairs and I couldn’t sleep. I got up and pulled on my long johns and my coat and went up to the roof door. I stood on the roof and looked over the diamond city. They had decorated for Christmas as well. They had colored lights strung up everywhere and a tree with colorful baubles and lights. Even a little star on the top. It was quite a sight actually. I sat on the lawn chair that was left there and watched as the security guards made their rounds. It was quiet, peaceful. Snow had covered a lot of the rooftops and in the moonlight, it looked like glitter. It was a nice reprieve from the hustle of the commonwealth. I went back inside and back to bed. I fell asleep and dreamed about what Christmas was like.

I woke up to the smell of coffee and slowly rolled over. Danse and Regan were downstairs cooking. Regan had a small set up here. It was leftover junk that they had stored in here when people died or left. Regan hadn’t completely gotten it organized or sorted but it would come along. There was at least a stove. I walked downstairs and Danse smiled at me and handed me a cup of coffee. It was strong and warm. I wrapped myself around it and took a sip, then I realized I really didn’t like the taste. I took in the smell and continued to draw from it’s warmth. 

I sat on a chair that was left against the stairs and watched the two of men discuss strategy with Christmas shopping. I pulled out the list that was in my coat and read over it. Most of it was in one person’s handwriting as I don’t think some of them knew how to write. I looked back at them, “I suppose you got your gift ideas ready?” They nodded

“I have an idea of what I am going to get everyone.” Regan replied as he plated what look like eggs. “We’ll wrap all the presents in brown paper here. I’ll go to that settlement with the horses and carts and bring that so we can get back easier.”

I nodded, “That sounds perfect.” I smiled back at him.

“I really think you’re going to like your gift, Aeron.” He handed me a plate and fork.

“Well I think you two are going to like what I am getting you. We’ll go in shifts so we don’t see what the other is getting. I can divide up this list more so we all have equal shopping to do.”

They nodded and we ate quickly. I divided up the list so that way no one knew what the others were getting each other and gave one of them a list of what people would get me so I didn’t see what they were getting me. They divided that list again. 

“I’ll go first. I think Polly has enough brown paper that we could use to wrap. I can check Myrna’s to see if she has anything to decorate with.” They nodded and Regan took my plate and I went back up and fished out the bag of caps to pay with out of my pack and went back down stairs. “I’ll come back in this door so I wrap over here.”

They nodded, “We’ll do the same when it’s our turns. I’ll go after you so I can go get the cart.” I nodded and smiled, “Fantastic. I’ll see you in a while guys.”

I walked out and looked around. The market it was busy as usual. They seemed to know what Christmas was because people were walking around with more items in their arms than normal. I looked at my list and started at Polly’s to get meat and the paper and string. I put them in sack and continued on to Fallon’s to get a few of the clothes items on the list. 

I got Piper a new pack of pens, Deacon, a railroad whistle, Preston, a new pair of boots. I got nick couple of packs of cigarettes, Marcy and Jun, I got them each a teddy bear. I got Struges a wrench set, and momma murphy a new sweater. Her’s was getting holey. I went to Arturo and got Regan a new grip for his pistol. I looked through the mods he had and found one that would fit the gun I was fixing for Danse perfectly. I bought it and thanked him. I went back to Polly and got a couple of bones that she had. Dogmeat would love them. I finished up and went back to home plate. I knocked on the door to let the boys know that I was back. “I’m done guys. Go ahead and go do your shopping. Remember your lists!” I sat down on the floor and set up to wrap gifts. Regan had left to do his shopping. 

“I hope you’re excited for this. I got you something nice.” I talked to Danse as he sat in the other room.  
“I bet. I think you’re going to like my gift the most,” he replied. 

“I am done wrapping all of yours.” I made a quick tag and fixed his name on it, “You can come over and help me.”

I heard him get up and walk into the room I was in. “Well that looks good so far,” he said as he walked over to me. 

“Thanks.” I finished wrapping another gift, and tying it up with the string. I started stacking them against the wall. 

“Do you need any help?” I pointed to the meat I had set the table, “How about you wrap that up along with some veggies so it’ll keep for when we get back.”

He nodded and walked back over, wrapping the big piece of brahmin meat in a piece of the butcher paper. He tied it up with some string and set it aside. He put some the tatos, carrots and gourd pieces together in another piece. 

“Tell me about holidays when you grew up.” Danse looked over his shoulder at me, smiling to himself at the imagine of me sticking my tongue out as I tied the bow around yet another package. 

“Well.. We weren’t very religious. At least my family wasn’t. We’d go to the small chapel to mediate. We’d typically exchange smalls gifts of something we needed or wanted then we’d have a small dinner or lunch and that was about it.” I looked down at the gift then put a label on it and set it in the pile. “Some of the other settlers in the village would hold a big dinner on certain times of the year. Mostly the changes in the seasons. We’d all bring a dish and celebrate another year or a good harvest season. We’d do a monthly birthday party for everyone born that certain month.”

Danse nodded and soon sat down next to me. He felt more comfortable taking his power armor off in safe places, though he wouldn’t stray too far away from it at the hint of conflict. 

He looked over the growing pile of gifts and then back at me, “You know, when Regan started bringing you along on missions or trips I was very hesitant.”

I raised an eyebrow at him as I soon finished wrapping Regan’s gift, “Why? I can hold my own. I’m tough.” I sat up and flexed my arms and puffed my chest out, causing the man next to me to chuckle. 

“You’re a civilian. If you had gotten hurt on a mission, I’d feel terrible. Personally responsible. I do with any member of my team.” 

I reached over and pinched his cheek, “Aw you think I’m a teammate. That’s precious.”

He blushed and swatted my hand away, “Well yes I think of you as a teammate..” He paused as if the weigh the words.

Was that all I am? I remained quiet and labeled the gift. Feeling his large hand encompass my shoulder.

“You know that’s..not all I think of you as, right? I mean..it’s complicated. I’m complicated.” He continued to ramble on until I reached my hand up and gave his a soft pat. 

“You’re awful cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

He groaned and covered his face, as Regan opened the other door, “Knock knock kids, You better not be kissing my daughter, Danse!” 

“You’d be like my great-great grand pa or something.” I heard his belly laughter, “Well Danse It’s your turn. I’ve got the cart waiting close by for safety. So chop chop. Aeron, are you done wrapping gifts?”

“I am with yours and Danse’s if you want me to give me his and whatever else you’re okay with me wrapping.” I put the last of the presents I had gotten in the pile and stretched a bit from sitting too long. 

“Sure. I’ll wrap the stuff I have for you over here.” He came over and brought a bag and set it next to me and took some of the butcher paper. 

“Thanks.” He ruffled up of my hair and glared at him playfully. Danse got up and went back to his suit and reached in a hole some place and grabbed his stache of caps. I went back to wrapping up some of the packages Regan dropped off. He stashed mine and Danse’s in a spot so he could wrap them himself. “I’m gonna make a snack, let me know when you’re done and I finish up.” 

“I will.” I smiled back at him as he walked over to the stove to cook. 

“So..you and Danse seemed..pretty chummy there.” He looked back over his shoulder at me and smirked.

“Ha ha asshole. It’s complicated.” I looked back at the paper and carefully folded the edges over the gift he had picked out for mama murphy. 

“Sure. Complicated. He seems wound up tighter than watch. If there are any watches that work anymore..” Regan stared at the meat he was cutting. 

“I noticed that as well. He's very..” I tapped my chin in thought of a phrase I heard once “by the book as you'd call it.” 

Regan put a piece of brahmin steak on the pan, “That's exactly what I'd call him. He doesn't seem to be able to let his guard down.” 

I listened to the meat sizzle as I finished the last of the packages. “I wish he'd open up to me. Let me in a bit. I know there is more to him than brotherhood order.” 

Regan nodded, “He's my friend. I'd like to see him relax his regulations. He seems burdened with title.”

I stacked the last of the packages I had to wrap with the others and walked over to help fix some tatos, carrots, and corn, “I don’t really know what to do to get him to ease up. Maybe have him help me with that motorcycle. I’m sure he’d like to work on that.”  
Regan nodded as he flipped over the steak, “I think so. We’ll have to pick up that one that is close to Lexington after we get back.” 

I smiled and dumped the vegetables in the pot to cook, “I think you’ll enjoy your gift for Christmas,” I said as I nudged him. “Oh yeah? I think you’ll enjoy yours. I’m going to wrap them when you guys go to bed.” 

“Who says I won’t peek while you’re wrapping?” I leaned against the wall, stirring the pot, “I am pretty sneaky..”

“Are you sure that bullet wound doesn’t say otherwise?” He smirked back at me as he took the steak off and put another one in the pan.

I pouted and looked away, “I’m usually pretty sneaky..” I turned and stirred the pot of veggies.” We heard a knock at the the farthest door and we turned back to stove, “Come on in Danse,” said Regan.

Danse opened the door and set the gifts to be wrapped in the corner, “It smells good in here.” He walked back towards us and smiled. My heart gave a big thud from the image. I didn’t want to oversimplify the feeling. My breath caught in my throat from the feeling of my heart skipping a beat. The rush of seeing that smile was an ease to my pain. 

He hovered between us and looked at what we were fixing, “Need any help?” He looked back at me with that same smile still on his face.

“Who are you and what have you done with the Paladin?” I teased and laughed awkwardly.

He gave me a questioning look, “I don’t..understand what you mean?”

“She is blushing, Danse.” Regan chimed in, pointing the end of spatula at my face.

“Oh..I um..” Danse blushed as well and looked to Regan for help.

“I’m gonna go get us some nuka colas!” I exclaimed and rushed out of home plate and into the market before Danse or Regan could get a chance to talk. 

Danse looked at Regan and Regan just shook his head, “This is all on you, Pal,” and turned back to fixing another steak. Danse rolled his eyes and followed me out.

I had gone to the edge of the settlement and sat near the wall and looked at the small pond of water that was frozen over and stared into the icy surface. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Danse, “It’s cold..you should come inside.”

“Just another minute. I think it is going to snow.” I looked up at the cloudy night sky and watched as a gentle snow started to fall. Danse looked up as well then back at me, watching as the flakes stuck to my hair. “It’s going to get colder. You should come inside. We’re leaving in the morning.” He said and held his hand for me. I took it and he pulled me up. He was taller than me even without the power armour. He looked down at me with those chocolate brown eyes and my knees grow weak. We seem to stare at each other for what seems like hours. I see the blush grow on his cheeks. That or the cold was starting to get to him. I reached up and brushed the small scar on his eyebrow and his eyes fluttered closed for a minute. “It doesn’t seem so cold right now.” I whispered back at him. Our faces started to itch closer. “Regan might think we ran off.” I could hear the thud of my heart in my ears. “That or we have gotten those Nuka Colas.” I raised my eyebrows. He blushed even deeper and stepped away from me. “We should really get back inside. I’m sure dinner is ready.” I tried to hide my disappointment and nodded, brushing past him and going inside.

Danse stood there and looked up at the sky and snow. “You really stuck your foot in it didn’t you.”

Danse went back inside after a few more minutes as we were eating. I sat on the floor next to the presents and eat quietly. Danse sat next to Regan with his own plate. We ate in silence. I gathered their plates and started boiling water to clean the dishes. Danse walked over and started working on his suit and Regan had gotten himself comfortable on the couch. “I am going to bed after I get this cleaned up. There is some left over meat for breakfast.” 

“Where would we be without you, Aeron?” 

“Probably in a ditch somewhere.” 

 

“I seriously doubt that, Regan is a strong initiate in the Brotherhood. He could become a Paladin one day.”

I stood there quietly while I washed dishes, “I don’t exactly know what the Brotherhood is. They were back up at the capital wasteland but we didn’t have much interaction. They’d come and trade at times but nothing much else. I heard they aren’t very fond of anything not human.”

Danse tinkered quietly, “I don’t deny that. There are abominations out there that need to be dealt with.”

“I grew up next to ghouls. There was even a Mutant. They were good. They deserved to live in peace just anyone else.” I slammed the dishes down and walked out of the house. Regan hurried to the door after me but caught the door in his face.

“Do you really follow all that bullshit?” Regan turned to Danse. “I mean really? I there a stick that far up your ass.”

Danse shot up and walked over to him, “That’s insubordination, initiate.”

“I don’t care. For once can you drop the act and pretend that you’re a decent human being. Ghouls. Not feral or glowing mind you. Are still within their minds. So long as they don’t carry a raiders gun I don’t care.”

Danse narrowed his eyes and Regan glared back and sat back down on the couch. “You should probably go apologize to her or she’ll go and sit at the bar all night.”

Danse set the wrench back down next to his pack and walked down. 

I sat at the bar, listening to the radio of music from days past, staring at the Nuka cola. Dumb Danse. Dumb brotherhood. Dumb me. I sighed and watched as the cola bubbled.

“Aww Miss Aeron what is the matter?” I pouted a bit at Vadim “Nothing. I’m just sad..”

He tapped his chin, “I know what you need!” He said reaching for a shot glass and a bottle of his Moonshine.

“I don’t drink..” He poured the shot and handed it to me.

“Trust me this will make you feel better! No more worrying about being sad! At least not in my bar!” He winked at me and I eyed the glass and shrugged and downed it.

God it burned. I coughed and wheezed and Vadim laughed and poured another shot. “You get used to the taste!”

“Vadim perhaps you should be careful. She does have two guards.” Yefim cautioned. 

“I know this bodyguard, It is Reg-”

I raised a finger to hush him, “I don’t need no stinking guards.” I winced a bit and rubbed my throat and grabbed the shot, downing it. 

“See that’s the spirit!” Vadim laughed as I coughed again. The burning got less intense as I took the third shot. My head was swimming and heavy. I felt hazy as I sat there. I heard the door slam and winced as it sounded like a bomb crashing down.

“Watch the door, you idiot!” I yelled back and made myself wince at the volume of my own voice.

“Are you drunk?” I heard the familiar gruff voice and turned on the stool, staring back at the blurry vision of Danse. “Maybe. Why do you care?”

He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, “You’re my friend, Aeron. I don’t want to see you hurt. Especially when it's you doing it to yourself.”  
I stared at him, “Pffffffft! You don’t care! All you care about is your stupid brotherhood of balloon dick airships.” I hiccuped a bit and Vadim laughed, “Dick airships! That is funny!” 

Danse walked over as I turned away to take a drink from the Nuka Cola. He grabbed my arm and my first instinct was to run, what I actually did was a whole lot different. I had grabbed the bottle and broke it over the side of his head. He let me go as he felt the glass shatter and fall and his head was covered in the dark brown cola. 

I dropped the glass and headed for the door. 

“Aeron you can’t just leave!”

I opened the door and looked back at him, “Yes I can.” I walked out into the growing snowstorm and slammed the door behind me.

“Wow you really messed this up, army man.” Danse looked back at him and glared.

“Well..you did.” Vadim shrugged.


End file.
